


Sparkle Pam Kitty

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Jason mentioned but doesn't say anything, One Shot, au i guess, between season 4 and 5 maybe?, doesn't fit nicely into canon, late arrival spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: A problem arises for the Vampires of Bon Temps and Shreveport, but that's nothing new. Tara and Lafayette have a solution. It's not a great solution, but it gets the job done. And Tara gets a chance to embarrass her maker. One Shot. Completely revised from its days on ff.





	Sparkle Pam Kitty

Since the defeat of Marnie and her coven, there had been reports of vampires displaying unusual behaviours. The most notable was what Sookie had come to call The Shivers. From what she observed, all vampires in the Bon Temps area would appear to feel a horrible chill once a day. It had been discovered early on that the best way to combat this was to share body heat. With a human or, much to any vamp’s chagrin, a were. 

It had not taken long for the fighting to break out.

“Sookie is mine!”

How many times had Sookie heard that in the last hour? She had stopped listening shortly after it had begun, yet her attention was caught each time someone said her name aloud. She glanced over; Eric and Bill were both wrapped in blankets and shivering like they were caught out in a snowstorm somewhere far north of there, not seated comfortably in a booth together at Fangtasia.

Pam was leaned against the bar, the faintest shake capturing her body from time to time. Jessica was cuddled up with Jason, perched on his lap, and draped over his shoulders like a teddy bear won at the county fair. Sookie took noted that it kept them both out of trouble this way.

Tara was nowhere to be seen. Tara wasn’t affected by The Shivers. Sookie guessed it was because Tara was made after Marnie was defeated. The best guess anyone had was The Shivers were an after effect of the meeting the sun curse.

Sookie was lost in thought about where her best friend-turned vampire could have gone off to when The Shivers took hold of Pam. Eric and Bill stopped their stuttered bickering to turn sympathetic gazes on Pam. Neither made a move, though. Sookie gave an exaggerated sigh and pushed up from the table to go help.

Sookie didn’t get two steps before Tara and Lafayette join her. Tara had a box, the kind that department store clothing came in, and handed it to Pam.

“What is this?” Pam’s teeth banged together, making her far less threatening than usual. She made to open the box.

Tara threw her hip to the side, in her usual sassy style. “It’ll keep you warm. Lafayette made it.”

Pam disappeared, at vampire speed, knocking a table over as she went. It clattered to the floor and the rest of the vampires returned to how they had been before, like the spell that had kept them transfixed was broken by the noise. Sookie felt fingers lace with her own and looked down, following the line up to Tara’s face.

“Sook,” she looked concerned, “I was talkin’ with the witch doctor, you know, about fixin’ things.” She cast her eyes down and back up again, slow enough that Sookie could register the movement. “Here.”

Sookie felt Tara’s hand disappear and found she was holding a vial. It was a test tube, with a cork stopper, filled with what looked to be glitter. Sookie shook her head, holding it out like a poisonous snake. “Oh no, Pam will kill me.”

Tara reached out for it before Sookie could drop it and popped the stopper. She poured the smallest pinch into her palm and, moving at vampire speed, threw it onto Bill and Eric. A trail of smoke followed the glitter, and more was created when the specks it the vampires’ skin. Tara winced and reached over to rub the remanence off her hand and onto Jessica, with the same result.

Sookie looked on, awestruck. Lafayette laid a hand on Sookie’s shoulder. “Silver,” he smiled down at her. “It’ll burn when The Shivers stop, but for now it’s a pretty good way to create heat.” That, surprisingly, made sense. Tara passed Sookie back the vial just as Pam was returning. 

Every jaw dropped. The box Tara had given Pam had contained a pink, kitty onesie, complete with paws. Pam looked pissed, standing in the doorway to the back with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow arched high with contempt.

Sookie hesitated. She gained her confidence when she noted Pam was still shaking. Sookie cautiously approached, pouring out a pinch of sliver flakes as Tara had. “Sparkle, Pam kitty,” she said half-heartedly as she threw the pinch into the air.

Eric covered his mouth to hide his smile. Tara nodded in approval, not evening looking as she high-fived Lafayette. A deep chuckled radiated from Bill, accompanied by the child-like giggle that sent Jessica to the floor.

Pam continued to shake, but it was clear by her now-present fangs that it was not from The Shivers but anger. 

Sookie gulped; she was so dead.


End file.
